Casper
Casper '''is a UK VHS release by CIC and Universal on 4th March 1996, 19th August 1996 and 16th November 1998. It got re-released by Universal on 9th October 2000 and 16th February 2004. It got re-released on DVD by Universal on 1st September 2008 and 8th September 2014. Description '''Amblin Entertainment '''and executive producers '''Steven Spielberg, Gerald R. Molen and Jeffrey A. Montgomery present a live-action fun house ride filled with laughter, excitement and ghosty surprises. "Ghost therapist" Dr. James Harvey (Bill Pullman) and his daughter Kat (Christina Ricci) arrive at drafty, old Whipstaff Manor. Its greedy owner, Carrigan Crittendon (Cathy Moriarthy), has hired Dr. Harvey to exorcise the house's apparitions: a friendly but lonely young ghost named Casper, who's just looking for a friend, and his outrageous uncles Stretch, Stinkie and fatso (The Ghostly Trio). If the plan works, she and Dibs (Eric Idle), 'her partner-in-slime, can get their hands on the manor's fabled treasure. Meanwhile, Casper has found a kindred spirit in Kat, but the Ghostly Trio will not tolerate "fleshies" in ''their ''house. With hilarious antics and dazzling special effects from many of the creators of ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Jurassic Park, ''Casper '''''is a mile-a-minute adventure comedy for the whole family. Cast Live-action actors * Christina Ricci as Kathleen "Kat" Harvey, Dr. James Harvey's 13-year-old daughter and Casper's love interest, who has lost her mother and wants to make a friend. * Bill Pullman as Dr. James Harvey, Kat Harvey's father who is a ghost therapist interacting with the living impaired to cross into the next dimension while hoping to find his deceased wife. * Cathy Moriarty as Carrigan Crittenden, a spoiled, greedy woman who was angry about her late father's will to Whipstaff, until she discovers that the house contains treasure, and hires Dr. Harvey to get the ghosts out of the house in order to get it. * Eric Idle as Paul "Dibs" Plutzker, Carrigan's assistant. * Ben Stein as Rugg, Carrigan's lawyer. * Spencer Vrooman as Andreas * Chauncey Leopardi as Nicky * Wesley Thompson as Mr. Curtis * Amy Brenneman as Amelia Harvey, James' deceased wife, as well as Kat's deceased mother whom appears as an angel and came before Casper and gave him his dream of coming back to life only for one night after he saved James' life. * Devon Sawa as Casper McFadden (human form) * Garette Ratliff Henson as Vic DePhillippi, Kat's crush whom he along with his girlfriend Amber plans to sabotage Kat's party until they were scared off by the Ghostly Trio. * Jessica Wesson as Amber Whitmire, Kat's rival and Vic's girlfriend whom she along with Vic plans to sabotage Kat's party until the Ghostly Trio scare them away. Voice actors * Malachi Pearson as Casper McFadden, a lonely ghost who was originally a 12-year-old boy who died from a pneumonia attack. He spends most of his afterlife in Whipstaff dealing with his ghouling uncles' antics while hoping to find a friend. He finds it with Kathleen "Kat" Harvey, while also falling in love with her. * Joe Nipote as Stretch, the leading member of the Ghostly Trio and one of Casper's uncles who bonds with Dr. Harvey. * Joe Alaskey as Stinkie, the second member of the Ghostly Trio as well as one of Casper's uncles who also bonds with Dr. Harvey. * Brad Garrett as Fatso, the third member of the Ghostly Trio and one of Casper's uncles who bonds with Dr. Harvey. * John Kassir as the Crypt Keeper ** Brock Winkless performed the puppetry for the Crypt Keeper in the film Cameos * Don Novello as Father Guido Sarducci * Dan Aykroyd as Ray Stantz * Clint Eastwood * Rodney Dangerfield * Mel Gibson * Fred Rogers (archive footage) * Terry Murphy * Steven Spielberg (cameo cut) Trailers and info Original 1996 release # Balto # The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (Coming Soon wherever Videocassettes are sold) Rental Re-release Gallery Casper (UK VHS 1995) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Casper (UK VHS 1995) Cassette.png|Cassette casper-6601l.jpg|Poster casper-10719l.jpg|Rental Re-release Casper (UK VHS 2000).png|2000 Re-release front cover Casper (UK VHS 2000) Back cover and spine.png|2000 Re-release back cover and spine Two-Casper-VHS-Big-Box-Ex-Rental-Fantastic-_57.jpg|Rental Re-release cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Casper Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Harvey Comics, Inc. Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:2008 DVD Releases Category:2014 DVD Releases Category:Children's DVDs by Universal Category:2004 VHS Releases Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC PG card from 1985 to 1997 Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:4 Front Video Category:1998 VHS Releases